This invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette holder and in particular to a magnetic tape cassette holder as used in a cassette type player having a Stahl type cassette detachable device.
Recently, magnetic tapes as used for a tape recorder are almost all formed in a cassette form from the standpoint of its portability and operability. A tape recorder correspondingly becomes smaller in size so that it can be suitably used in such a cassette tape. With the development of a Stahl type cassette detachable mechanism, automatic reverse mechanism etc., such cassette tape has been widely accepted and proved very handy as a car-stereo tape player. Recent tendency is toward further miniaturization of the cassette, and in a car-stereo tape player using an ultra-small magnetic tape cassette called "a microcassette", the loading and unloading of such microcassette into and out of the interior panel of an automobile is cumbersome partly due to its smallness and partly due to an unstable condition inside the automobile. For this reason, a somewhat larger microcassette shows a rather good operability. It is desirable that at least two microcassettes can be sequentially used in a simple operation since the tape operation time is predetermined for each microcassette.